


Confessions of Sara Lance

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Adrian is awesome, Arrow Season 2 Sara rocked, Based on it, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Episode: s05e17 Kapiushon, Gen, LOT Sara really, Not for AvaLance fans, Not for Sara Lance fans, Physical Torture, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Psychological Torture, Torture, Villain to Hero, not for Olicity fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Sara Lance is made to confess to her greatest secret by an enemy after the Crisis on Infinite Earths.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Confessions of Sara Lance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So this is the 2nd last 'Confessions' story by me, involving Sara Lance. Now she used to be one of my favorite characters on Arrow when she was introduced in Season 2, but Legends of Tomorrow has completely ruined her from Season 2 onwards (though the process began from the ending of Season 1), and now she is just a caricature of herself. Though honestly, all the characters in LOT feel like caricatures nowadays.
> 
> Simply put, Legends took one of my favorite characters and ruined her to the point she was unrecognizable. And it's not character growth when you take away everything that made the character good and compelling in the first place.
> 
> Also, this one breaks the 4th wall.
> 
> I'd also like to thank Bl4ckHunter for some help with this one.
> 
> Hope all enjoy.

Sara Lance groaned as she came to. The last thing she remembered was attending Oliver's funeral in the Post-Crisis timeline, and after that she was ready to hop on the Waverider and do weird time travel shenanigans again. Then a dart had hit her.

She realized she was shackled to the ground, and then she heard the door in front of her opening. She looked up and was horrified to see Adrian Chase standing in front of her.

"Hello Sara Lance", Adrian said with a smirk. "I am Adrian Chase. You know about me?"

"You made Ollie's life a living hell 3 years ago", Sara snarled at him. "But you should be dead."

"A perk of the post-Crisis timeline", Adrian shrugged. "And don't try to slip out of the chains, they will kill you with electric shocks."

"Do you want to kill me?" Sara simply asked.

"No", Adrian said. "Like Oliver, I am not interested in killing you, Sara."

"Then why am I here?" Sara asked.

"Like I told Oliver, he helped me discover who I really am", Adrian said in a tone that made Sara actually gulp, which was a rare thing. "Now I'm gonna help you do the same."

* * *

Sara gasped for breath as Adrian pulled her head out of the water. "145 seconds, just as long as Oliver, though I am sure both of you can hold your breaths for much longer, you two are, or were, made of sterner stuff after all."

"Why are you doing this?" Sara demanded.

"Like I said, I want to show you who you really are", Adrian said as he paced around her like a shark. "I want to help you Sara. I want you to tell me a secret. I want you to confess the one thing you've been afraid to admit to yourself, Sara."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sara snapped.

"Fine", Adrian shrugged. "You will come around eventually. Now where were we?"

He grabbed her head and dunked it into the water again.

* * *

Sara woke up to see Adrian having stuck several photos to the wall.

"Do these look familiar?" Adrian asked.

"No", Sara said.

"You ruined all of their lives", Adrian told Sara. "These are the women from different time periods that you slept with. You may have made them feel good in the moment, but you realize several of them come from time periods where homosexuality gets you killed? Now sure, everyone should be free to love and sleep with whoever they want, but some time periods weren't that friendly about such things, so you ruined the lives of all these women, not ruined, you ended them."

Sara gulped as Adrian threw a photo at her feet, and her eyes widened in horror on seeing it was Laurel. Her Laurel.

"Laurel Lance, your beloved sister. You could have brought her back with the Spear of Destiny, you still didn't. Any justifications?" Adrian asked and she was silent. "And, instead of staying in Star City to protect it in her honor, you hopped onto have fun with your friends on the Waverider again. You did the same when your father died in the Pre-Crisis timeline."

"Go to Hell!" Sara snapped, uncomfortable by the reminders of her lack of care for her friends, family and city.

"I've already been there, and I've come back with a message for you", Adrian said as he picked up a bow and arrow and aiming at her shoulder, fired, making her grunt. He then fired 2 more as she grunted again.

Adrian then pulled the arrows out, making her gasp again as he said. "Confess to your secret, Sara."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sara yelled.

"Oh come on!" Adrian yelled at her face. "I want you to tell me what you've never told Oliver, Laurel, Quentin, Nyssa, Ray, Snart, Rip, Ava! I want you to admit to me the one thing you're afraid to admit to yourself!"

"I don't know!" Sara snarled.

Adrian sighed deeply and walked to the wall, showing her a picture of Ava as Sara's eyes widened.

"You considered your relationship with Ava, a clone, the realest thing you ever had. What about Nyssa or Oliver? Were they not real? Did you not love them?" Adrian asked and Sara couldn't justify herself now. "You think you've grown as a person. You had grown as a person when you first left the League of Assassins and joined Oliver. But after your resurrection, you have only regressed, and now, you are no different from the woman who backstabbed her sister and slept with her boyfriend. The only difference between you and her is that you have fighting skills."

Sara looked down in shame as Adrian walked around, doing gestures with his hands. "Saying going on the Waverider is a way to honor Laurel was just an excuse. Calling Ava your first real relationship was just an excuse. Saying you had seen the signs between Oliver and Felicity in Season 2 was just an excuse."

"An excuse for what? Huh! Tell me!" Sara roared.

"You tell me, Sara!" Adrian roared as he got into his face and said in a whisper. "You tell me."

"You've told yourself you did everything you did because those whom you lost would want you to be happy, even though you're being more selfish than happy", Chase said. "Confess Sara, that's not the reason so why, why do you do it?"

"Because I'm just Guggie's bitch now", Sara whispered.

"What?" Adrian asked with malevolent glee in his eyes.

Getting up, Sara screamed at the top of her lungs. "I AM JUST GUGGIE'S BITCH WHO LIVES TO PLAY OUT HIS SMUT FANTASIES, AND PRETEND I DON'T CARE ABOUT OLIVER, MY FATHER, LAUREL OR MY CITY, SINCE OTHERWISE I WOULD GET IN THE WAY OF OLICITY!"

Adrian smirked wickedly as he sat with his back to the wall and laid his legs out.

"How does it feel, knowing I saw the one thing you couldn't admit to yourself?" Adrian asked. "You ruin the lives of everyone you come in contact with as well as your own. It's because you are nothing more than Guggie's bitch now, living to please him, having been ruined by his hack writing."

Walking to her, he said. "Now I'm gonna let you go, but I'm gonna give you a gift as a reminder of our time together."

Sara screamed as she felt Adrian give his 'gift.'

* * *

Later

Sara woke to the sound of birds chirping and got up to see she wasn't shackled anymore but felt a sharp pain in her neck. There was a mirror kept there too.

She walked to it and was horrified to see 'Guggie's bitch' branded on it. But it was true. That's all she was now after her fall from grace after Arrow Season 2.

And now Sara would live with it forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This one broke the 4th wall but there is literally no logical reason in-Universe for Sara's downfall, because they wrote her completely OOC from LOT Season 2 onwards to ruin her.
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
